Ratones de ojos saltones
by Charly Land
Summary: A Levi le encantan los ratones, desea tener uno para él y solo para él, pero no puede, porque su padre se lo ha prohibido, aunque tal vez ese chico de hermosos y grandes ojos dorados pueda ayudarle a cumplir su sueño. [Riren] [Dedicado a Lia Primrose]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer |** ©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama. La trama de este Fic pertenece a ©Coorp. CharlyLand. Creación sin fines de lucro sólo recreativos.

 **Advertencia |** AU. BL. Riren. Shota inverso. Hurt/Comfort. Cosas raras —porque Charly no sabe escribir de otras cosas—.

 **Notas|** Este drabble pertenece a la Convocatoria del mes de marzo de #DictaduraRiren.

 **A |** Dedicado a _**Lia Primore**_ _._ Feliz Cumple súper mega atrasado y Feliz cumple actualizado al sensual y hermoso Tatakae, Eren Jeager.

 **&** Palabras: **800**

Al Fic.

* * *

 **Ratones de ojos saltones**

 **.**

* * *

Levi es un niño de siete años, un metro veinte, ojos de aguja y manos blancas, pequeñas pero fuertes. Un niño con un gusto peculiar por ciertos seres que a la mayoría de las personas les fastidia, les asquea, pero a Levi no. Levi odia al mundo pero adora a esas criaturas.

A Levi le gustan los ratones.

Es que le parecen bonitos, algo adorables aunque sean unos sucios. Tan diferentes a los humanos, seres hipócritas, que presumen de limpios. Para él los ratones son fascinantes, con sus cuerpos rechonchos, blanditos, sus orejas diminutas, planitas, sus bigotes finitos, temblorosos, y sus ojos redondos, oscuros. Ojos saltones de botón que él se quedaría viendo con adoración.

En verdad a Levi le gustan mucho, son casi como una pequeña obsesión, igual a la que tiene por el cloro, el desinfectante y ese té negro que su padre postizo le prepara en las mañanas y que él se traga hasta reventar. A Levi le encantan tanto los ratones que por eso sabe todo de ellos, incluso tiene clavada su aroma en su mente infantil, que es un algo como mezcla de palomitas de maíz y polvo casero.

Levi quisiera tener un ratonal para él. Pero a Levi también le obsesiona la limpieza, y la limpieza y los ratones no se llevan. Entonces piensa y piensa, porque los quiere a ambos y no podría renunciar a ninguno. Entonces se le ocurre una idea, si no puede tener una manada de ellos, al menos tendrá uno de mascota. Es así como una tarde mientras piensa en las colas peladas de los ratones y las abultadas escobas en oferta del supermercado, que construye un pequeño nido rellenito de virutas de aserrín, hojitas secas y un embrollo de hilos acolchonados que esconde debajo de su cama.

Y al pasar de los días su deseo se cumple, y durante un par de semanas Levi se llena de una felicidad eufórica, pues un pequeño ratón de carnitas grises y patitas sonrosadas ha decido habitar su pequeño nido y Levi sonríe y sonríe escuchándolo roer y corretear en las noches cuando él está envuelto en las sábanas, y en las mañanas cuando desayuna en la cama y deja caer un millar de migas para él. Pero esa felicidad explota como pompa de jabón una tarde, porque Kenny lo descubrió y Kenny odia a los roedores y por eso rompió el nido de su ratón, puso trampas por todos lados y dejó a Levi llorando en medio de la cocina con el cuerpecito aplastado de Doi-Doi entre las manos.

Levi con las uñas repletas de tierra y mugre en una vieja cajita de zapatos entierra a su ratón y junto a él, su deseo de tener un ratonal o al menos uno, abandona aquel sueño y decide conformarse con verlos de lejos cuando pasen entre en los cables del alumbrado público o en los callejones junto a los basureros, porque Levi adora a los ratones y no se permitirá que por su culpa vuelva a morir otro, y mientras llora y llora y se ensucia la cara para detener el llanto piensa en que Doi-Doi con sus bigotes de alambre está mejor en donde esté.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Levi es un niño, de cuerpo menudito pero con una fuerza descomunal, tiene un padre idiota al que quiere descuartizar, pero que no puede hacerlo, porque en el fondo le quiere, de esa manera retorcida a como es el amor, y se tiene que tragar sus ganas y reducirlas a robarle el postre y dejarlo chillando como cerdo al matadero porque los pastelillos de mora de papá Uri son una delicia celestial que uno preferiría estar muerto a no hincarle el diente cada día y es por eso que Levi sonríe con esa sonrisa de psicópata asolapado que es mientras se atraganta de ese pastelito robado que le hace sentir vengado.

Levi perdió a su amado Doi-Doi y ahora se pasa las horas viendo un agujero en la pared del muro de la casa abandona de al lado y espera que algún ratón pase por ahí, y aunque eso nunca pasa, él se sienta y deja que el sol le enrojezca la piel y le lastime los ojos mientras espera una y otra vez. Pero esa rutina empieza a quebrarse desde el instante que una tarde el chirrido de las llantas de un camión de mudanza llama su atención, y aleja su mirada del preciado agujero y al principio aunque piensa que tendrá que aguantar a nueva gente odiosa, eso cambia porque de un bonito auto color limón desciende con un tipo con aires de mono colgado a su cuello, aquel ser que derrumba su universo.

Y Levi sonríe mientras sus ojos se llenan de un brillo especial.

«Tú si serás mío, bonito ratón de ojos saltones dorados»

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

¡Ajá! ¡Ya sé lo que están pensando! Que este Levi está raro ¿verdad? Pero es que, ah, deben entender que es solo un niño y por muy Levi que sea, aquí es un niño y los niños son así, algo llorones y esas cosas. Pero no os desesperéis que ya notaran lo Rirenesco de este shota inverso en el próximo drabble. Perdonen que lo haya dividido, es que me siento de la patada y esto apenas logré terminar de editarlo —aunque está de horrores—, pero bueno. Todo por el Tatakae y por la Lia bonita.

Gracias por leer esta cosita y si les ha gustado, no olvidéis regalarme un review, son mi fuente de alegría e inspiración.

Con amor

Charly*


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer |** ©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama. La trama de este Fic pertenece a ©Coorp. CharlyLand. Creación sin fines de lucro sólo recreativos.

 **Advertencia |** AU. BL. Riren. Shota inverso. Hurt/Comfort. Zeke chango maniático.

 **Notas|** Este drabble pertenece a la Convocatoria del mes de marzo de #DictaduraRiren.

 **&** Palabras: **570**

Al Fic.

* * *

 **Ratones de ojos saltones**

 **.**

* * *

Eren es solo un chico, diecisiete años, un metro ochenta, ojos de agua, brazos de piel tostada, delgados y débiles. Tiene un padre que odia, un hermano sobreprotector y una madre muerta que no _recuerda_ , y que lo único que le dejó fue dolor, infelicidad y un infierno sin nombre, y Eren llora y llora, y piensa que debería detestarla por eso, pero la mujer de sonrisa bonita en el álbum familiar no le causa eso, extrañamente debido a ella es que Eren tiene una pequeña obsesión.

A Eren le gustan las sonrisas.

Es que le parecen fascinantes, y que con ellas se puede hacer muchas cosas, como llenarse de luz, y desviar la atención de la pesadilla que lo persigue. Y es por eso que Eren sonríe y sonríe, ancho, brillante, aunque las sonrisas se le caigan en las esquinas, pero él sigue sonriendo, contagiándose de sonrisas ajenas, porque siente que si lo hace, algo lo envuelve y le dice que todo está bien —curado—, y a hasta puede creerse que puede llegar a ser feliz.

Pero Eren sabe que nunca será feliz, y por eso se fugó con su hermano. Se fueron a un pequeño pueblo rural, en donde los árboles son pomposos y casi siempre están llenos de flores y el sol parece bailar con las esporas. Es un lugar hermoso y a Eren le encanta, aunque odia a la gente. Esa gente nunca sonríe, pero no le importa, tiene a Zeke, y Zeke es el tipo de personas que a Eren le gusta, siempre está sonriendo, aunque su sonrisa burlona de asesino causa escalofríos. Eren adora a Zeke, aunque le fastidia, porque el cariño de Zeke lo asfixia.

Eren quisiera tener un mundo lleno de sonrisas que borre todo lo malo de su vida, quiere un mundo brillante en donde pueda también volar con libertad y por eso Eren se pregunta _«_ _¿Cuánto tiempo más podré soportar a Zeke?_ _»_ y la pregunta navega y navega en su mente, a cada hora del día y cada segundo de la noche cuando Zeke lo abraza de una manera tan fuerte como si quisiera fundirlo a su cuerpo, porque Eren sabe que tiene miedo y es ese mismo miedo que tiene él, el miedo a que Grisha aparezca y se lo lleve y lo encierre para siempre.

Ese miedo que es más que eso, es terror y hace sentir a Eren como un _ratón_. Pero no puede evitarlo, Grisha, su padre lo redujo a eso. Ese hombre malo que lo llama _Carla_ y le causó un desagarre que lo ha dejado marcado, medio roto, vacío, sin sonrisas reales y un mounstro enorme que lo atormenta en sus sueños. Eren quisiera morir, pues piensa que es un buen camino a la liberación, pero algo desde adentro susurra que no debe hacerlo, que debe esperar, que hay algo/alguien que puede ayudarle, regalarle un mundo donde él pueda tener una _sonrisa de girasol_.

Y un día lo conoció a _él_ , pequeño, con ojos de alfiler que le causaron un dolor en el corazón. Eren se quedó tieso, viéndolo desde la ventana, prendado, con la panza llena de bichos y las manos temblorosas, esperando, esperando, y cuando él movió sus labios, algo en el interior de Eren estalló y sus labios se elevaron en una sonrisa tan brillante como sol y fue feliz. Y todo por unas simples palabras.

«Hola, mi ratón»

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Muajahaha, se me les olvidó decirle una cosa. Esta historia es un creepy. Aquí habrá cosas raras por doquier pero siempre es Romance XD. Espero les guste lo que sigue. Y si les ha gustado este capitulo. No olviden dejarle un review con su opinión sobre esto a este pimpollo moribundo.

PD: Este fic tiene 4 capítulos.

Con amor

Charly*


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer |** ©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama. La trama de este Fic pertenece a ©Coorp. CharlyLand. Creación sin fines de lucro sólo recreativos.

 **Advertencia |** AU. BL. Riren. Creppy. Shota inverso. Hurt/Comfort.

 **Notas|** Este drabble pertenece a la Convocatoria del mes de marzo de #DictaduraRiren.

 **&** Palabras: **884**

Al Fic.

* * *

 **Ratones de ojos saltones**

 **.**

* * *

Kenny solo es un tipo, un cúmulo de años de una vida de mierda, un alma cansada, un corazón desgastado y un revoltijo de sentimientos embutidos en un cuerpo con apariencia hostil, fría, de hierro. Tiene un hermana a la que prefiere esté muerta, un amante más ángel que humano, y un sobrino que es como un pseudo-hijo que no pidió pero que existe, y es la razón por la que tiene una insana aversión a cierto seres.

Kenny odia a los ratones.

Porque ellos, con sus patas sonrosadas, sus cuerpos suaves y sus ojos grandes, expectantes, son una amenaza para su vida, como lo fueron antes cuando dejaron sus manos vacías y un inmundo rastro transformado en un infierno que ahora habita en sus pesadillas, en los recovecos olvidadizos de su memoria y los temores que esconde tras un sonrisa cínica y una mirada escurridiza al contemplar los ojos de Levi. Ojos que ven con adoración a los ratones.

Esos ratones que representan recuerdos, y Kenny sabe que debe eliminar los recuerdos si quiere librarse de ese mal pasado, empezar de nuevo y ser feliz con aquel par que adora. Pero aunque lucha y lucha, parece que nada sirve.

Kenny es solo un hombre y un hombre no puede contra aquello que no es humano.

Y por eso es que Kenny maldice, y reza a un Dios en el que a veces no cree, y suplica con los ojos cerrados todas las noches cuando la oscuridad lo traga y lo deja indefenso en una ola de evocaciones involuntarias que lo hacen despertar con el corazón latiendo a mil, la frente transpirada, el cuerpo tembloroso y los tímpanos vibrantes por el sonido chirriante de algo que navega en las paredes y rasca con saña como si de uñas afiladas en un vidrio se tratase, y que sabe son los ratones. Esos ratones que tanto aborrece.

Pero aquella noche un sonido diferente lo extrae de sus sueños, es como un eco, un tintineo constante. Murmullos opacos. Se incorpora de la cama hasta quedar sentado, a su lado el cuerpo de Uri reposa tranquilo. Hay una fría neblina invisible flotando en la habitación, drenando la felicidad. Kenny sabe que es porque su relación con Uri está helada, lo ha estado desde que mató a Doi-Doi y dejó la casa inundada de un silencio abrumador, el vacío que se expande por la ausencia de la voz infantil de Levi repiqueteando contra la suya.

La luz de la luna en su cuarto menguante, entra por los pliegues de la cortina que tapa la ventana de la habitación, iluminando ligeramente el lugar. Kenny contempla el bonito rostro de Uri durante largos minutos. No quiere que las cosas sigan así, ya tiene demasiado con las pesadillas del pasado. Así que decide que debe arreglar aquello, aunque tenga llenarse de más temores.

Sale de la habitación y la oscuridad del pasillo lo recibe, el frio parece estar pegado en cada palmo del recinto y hay en el aire un _algo_ pesado, como una fuerza de gravedad más fuerte, que le aplasta el pecho dificultando su respiración. Un pensamiento navega en su mente mientras camina hacia a la habitación de Levi.

«Es como aquellos días»

Frente a la puerta del cuarto de Levi duda cambiando de un pie a otro, desde el otro lado escucha los murmullos, no son risas, no aquel chapoteo de travesura y felicidad que creaba su niño entre sus dientes cuando adoptó a Doi-Doi. Y eso le provoca un temblor en el corazón, sin embargo lo deja pasar, pues alguna vez escuchó que los niños deprimidos tienden a refugiarse en amigos imaginarios. Sí, eso debía ser. _Amigos imaginarios_. Gira la perilla y abre suavecito la puerta. En las semi penumbras distingue la figura de Levi de pie frente a la ventana. Carraspea un poco y se acerca al chiquillo, pero él lo ignora y Kenny frunce el ceño.

—Oye mocoso—dice como quien no quiere la cosa—. Te dejaré que tengas una de esas sabandijas, pero solo uno, entiendes. Así que deja ya de preocupar a Uri.

Silencio.

Durante un largo momento es todo lo que hay. Silencio. Mientras la habitación se llena de un frío más espeso. Hasta que al final Kenny ve como Levi gira un poco el rostro hasta quedar de perfil, la suave luz lunar hace ver a su rostro más pálido, inhumano. La sonrisa que curva los labios del infante causa que incontables escalofrías recorran su espina dorsal. Escalofríos que se multiplican cuando Levi empieza a hablar. Porque hay un dejo chirriante mezclándose en su voz, un eco desagradable como un sonido en _off_ de alguien que no es su mocoso.

—No te preocupes Kenny, ya no los quiero. _Mi_ _Ratón_ ya volvió.

Kenny tiembla y siente como las lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas, porque en cuanto sus ojos se clavan en el punto en el que Levi parecía absorto, comprende que sus mayores miedos jamás fueron infundados.

Ojos grandes de un amarillo añejo casi sucio brillan en la oscuridad y parecen observarlo con intensidad desde la empañada ventana de la casa del frente.

Kenny cae de rodillas con las manos cubriéndose el rostro en un llanto supurante y aterrado.

« Sí, ratón había vuelto. Porque _ella_ nunca se había ido»

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Se cierra el telón. JAJAJAJA XD. Mis historias creppy son siempre tan raras. Buff, creí que alguien notaría mis insinuaciones en el capitulo anterior. Pero creo que no. Así que les daré una pista.

Ratón y ella son dos seres diferentes.

Muchas gracias por el apoyo, no saben cuanto me hacen feliz saber que les ha gustado a pesar de lo desbaratado del asunto, prometo que en los dos capítulos que quedan entenderán todo y dirán "ahhh eso era". En verdad gracias por notar esta historia. Las amo mucho.

Y si les ha gustado el capitulo, no olviden dejarme un review, con corazones o con ladrillos.

Con amor

Charly*


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer |** ©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama. La trama de este Fic pertenece a©Coorp. CharlyLand. Creación sin fines de lucro sólo recreativos.

 **Advertencia |** AU. BL. Riren. Creppy. Shota inverso. Hurt/Comfort.

Al Fic.

* * *

 **Ratones de ojos saltones**

 **.**

* * *

Grisha es solo un hombre, un cuerpo doblegado por el paso del tiempo, un corazón marchito que nunca supo amar y un alma repleta de pecados viejos, aterradores. Tuvo una esposa que olvidó, un hijo que siempre le vio con desdén y un amor que huyó de su lado. Ese amor que es la razón por lo cual ahora tiene una descomunal aversión hacia un gesto que alguna vez adoró.

Grisha odia las sonrisas.

 _Las sonrisas de girasol_.

Esas curvaturas grandes, bonitas y brillantes, de color melocotón. Esos remedos de expresión repugnantes que se caen en las comisuras tratando de esconder los monstros —recuerdos añejados— que se filtran en los ojos vacíos, de muerto. Esas sonrisas que quebraron su cordura, dejaron sus manos ensangrentadas y lo hundieron en una pesadilla sin fin. Pesadillas que habitan en el gesto anhelado por aquel que se diluyó entre sus dedos, en los brazos de su carne y su sangre.

Como todas las noches Grisha se hace un ovillo bajo las sábanas de aquella inmensa cama, cierra los ojos tratando de encontrar un breve descanso a su mente torturada, un refugio en el mundo de los sueños. Ellos jamás llegan. Ya nunca más lo harán.

La habitación está en penumbras y el silencio es absoluto. Tan profundo que puede escuchar, sin esforzarse, el sonido de su respiración mezclándose con el repiqueteo cadencioso de su corazón y el crujir de las ramas azotadas por el viento caluroso de verano que presagia tormenta. Hace calor, tiene la piel transpirada y su holgada camisa se pega a ella, pero de sus labios entreabiertos, el aliento escapa en un vaho templado. Grisha sabe que es por el vacío que inunda la casa, su vida y su ser. El vacío que dejó ella.

« _Hace apenas unos meses_ » grita su corazón, «Hace mucho tiempo» cientos de voces en su cabeza parecen gritar martirizándolo.

Aprieta los puños y se encoge más sobre sí mismo. Los sentimientos revolviéndose en su interior. A veces quisiera que todo acabase, pero sabe que no podría, no lo permitiría porque ella aún existe y él solo está ahí por ella. Lo ha estado desde el primer instante en que sus ojos se obnubilaron en sus ojos preciosos, sus ojos de _ratón_.

« _Mi ratón_ » el pensamiento cizañoso aguijonea su mente trayendo consigo recuerdos añejos. Recuerdos frustrados de una juventud amarga, lejana a su amor, vacía. Igual que lo está ahora.

El tic-tac lento de las manecillas del reloj colgado en algún rincón se desliza lentamente, avanzando, avanzando. Le arden los ojos y sus extremidades están agarrotadas, el tiempo sigue escurriéndose. El silencio se hace más espeso y el calor más abundante, cargado de humedad. Hay una sensación opresiva flotando el aire. Una gravedad extraña que aplasta sus entrañas.

 _Crack_

 _Crack_

 _Crack_

El sonido es molesto, goteante, filtrándose por todas partes, casi como si estuviera tratando de meterse en su cráneo, martilleando el interior, royendo para poder penetrar más allá de su pensamiento.

Se descobija suavecito, sus ojos tratan de enfocar en las penumbras. Nada. El viento silba más fuerte y él niega lentamente. El torrencial seguramente está ya por caer. Con la vista fija en el oscuro techo se queda de espaldas al colchón, las cobijas olvidadas a su lado son un estorbo necesario. Se vuelve a enrollar, siente frio pero su cuerpo está pegajoso por el bochorno. Cierra los ojos un segundo, buscando olvidar aquellas sensaciones, pero hay algo navegando en su mente tejiendo imágenes en color sepia, antiguas…macabras. Vuelve abrir los ojos y de repente siente que ya no está tan oscuro allí adentro, que hay sombras que reptan en una danza sin final. Sombras que le recuerdancosas. Cosas como _ella_. Maldice por lo bajo y se lleva las manos al rostro. Tan solo son imaginaciones suyas, se repite un millón de veces. «Alucinaciones». Sí, las mismas de todas las noches, las mismas de los rincones oscuros de aquella casa, la misma de aquellas sonrisas que borró por un tiempo a golpes y soledad.

El silencio vuelve por un interminable minuto. Hasta que el sonido molesto vuelve. Un estremecimiento recorre su cuerpo, porque se da cuenta de algo, no es el viento de la tormenta venidera lo que produce aquello. Hay una voz detrás de cada golpeteo. Una voz casi suplicante filtrándose entre las rendijas del cristal de la ventana.

«Grisha»

«Grisha»

Sus ojos se abren como platos y se levanta de golpe, enredándose en las telas de azul profundo, caminando a trompicones hasta la ventana y la abre con violencia. Un sentimiento de euforia lo embarga. Alegría infinita.

Había vuelto.

Por su propio pie, había vuelto. Había regresado por él.

Está oscuro afuera y sus ojos apenas pueden ver. Se esfuerza en hacerlo. Pero…nada. No hay nada afuera.

Su corazón se contrae en un doloroso palpitar dentro de su pecho.

Un relámpago estalla en el cielo iluminando el amplio patio de cara a su ventana. La sonrisa enloquecida brota de sus labios en un segundo, arrasando con su expresión demacrada, envejecida.

Porque ahí, en medio de la sombras de los árboles, una figura se vislumbra. Un bulto de ojos grandes y brillantes en un verde corrupto por un ocre sucio.

—¿Carla?—susurra, con las palabras atragantadas y temblorosas.

La figura mueve la cabeza en afirmación, despacio, casi imperceptible.

—Sal aquí. Tengo algo que decirte—la voz es queda, pausada.

—No Carla. Ven. Entra a la casa. Lloverá. Ven aquí mi amor. Te abriré la puerta.

La figura baja la cabeza, niega una, dos veces.

— Ven—le llama y retrocede dos pasos, ocultándose entre los árboles.

—¡Carla! —se desespera, su amor se está marchando. No lo permitirá está vez—. ¡Espera, Carla! ¡Espera, por favor!

Apenas y se da cuenta de que ha salido a volandas de la habitación cuando ya ha bajado a la primera planta, los pasillos se le hacen interminable y corre más rápido. Su corazón y su respiración se vuelven erráticas, cargadas de desesperación. La puerta chirria al salir de ahí y sus pies recienten el contacto con el pasto verde y bañado de gotitas que caen como una llovizna desde el cielo.

—¡Carla! ¡Carla! ¿Carla, dónde estás? —un sollozo que pugna por salir le traba la voz—. ¡Carla, por favor!

«Grisha»

La voz proviene de su espalda y gira en redondo, con los labios temblorosos, presas de una sonrisa que baila en ellos, pero que muere antes de nacer.

—Car-la—el tartamudeo es inevitable, al tenerle tan cerca. Había vuelto. Estaba ahí—. Mi Carla. Sabía que volverías—se abraza a la figura que se queda inmóvil ante su contacto durante un largo segundo hasta que le corresponde, su cabeza se apoya en el hueco de su hombro.

Grisha tiembla, aprieta aquel cuerpo contra sí. Llora y una marejada de sentimientos arrasa con su sistema. Algo en su interior grita y él lo caya. Los recuerdos afloran unos tras otras, como una película y su llanto se vuelven más angustioso al acariciar con más premura aquella figura que no se mueve en ningún instante.

No es ella.

No es su Carla.

No es el bonito ratón que destrozó después de robarlas de otras manos. Unas manos pálidas, dudativas que se tropezaban en la oscuridad.

—Eren—murmura.

—No—la voz se desliza desde atrás de la figura en sus brazos. Una voz chillona, chirriante—. Carla.

El rostro de Grisha es apresado por las manos que antes descansaban en su espalda, correspondiendo su abrazo.

—Si Grisha, hemos vuelto.

Ojos amarillos se completan con una sonrisa ancha, grande…siniestra.

—Hemos vuelto—repite la otra voz que nace de unos labios delgados, enrojecidos que se elevan regalándole una expresión a los ojos muertos de la figura, pequeña, pálida, de brazos colgantes y cabeza ladeada a la que pertenecen—. Mi ratón y yo volvimos por ti.

Los dedos fríos se hunden en su carne obligándolo a arrodillarse, reduciéndolo a un manojo de temblores incontrolables, palabras balbuceantes que suplican piedad. Una piedad que no llegará, porque estaba condenando desde aquel lejano instante en que el deseo insano por su amor nació. Y lo último que Grisha ve son dos bocas que se ciernen sobre él, hambrientas, inmisericordes.

El grito estrangulado se pierde en las penumbras de la noche fría.

Desde el otro lado de la calle, en las sombras creadas por el arco de las luminarias públicas, una sonrisa cruel se desdibuja.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Próximo capítulo: **Zeke**

Con amor

Charly*


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer |** ©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama. La trama de este Fic pertenece a ©Coorp. CharlyLand. Creación sin fines de lucro sólo recreativos.

 **Advertencia |** AU. BL. Riren. Creppy. Shota inverso. Tragedy.

 **Notas|** Hola mis bebesinas. He aquí su Carlangas nuevamente. Este el capitulo Zeke. Espero lo disfruten y las cosas queden más claras para usted.

Debo decir también, que este último capítulo está dedicado a ElisaM2331. Mi Gea del alma.

A Luna de Acero, acá está el cameo de nuestro muñeco malvado adorado.

 **&** Palabras: 1700

Al Fic.

* * *

 **Ratones de ojos saltones**

 **.**

* * *

Zeke es solo alguien, un cuerpo con la apariencia de treinta años, brazos de piel pálida, fuertes, opresivos y gastados de tanto abrazar, unos ojos dorados sin brillo producto de una inocencia desmigajada en una infancia de recuerdos borrosos, detenidos entre capturas sin secuencia. Siempre quiso tener una familia, pero lo único que llegó a tener de esta le fue arrebatado. Sin embargo, en su corazón no existe odio ni rencor contra la vida. Tal vez porque nunca aprendió a odiar, pues aquello fue eclipsado por el miedo. Pero el miedo a veces puede ser más peligroso.

Una prueba de ello, es el hecho de como su vida había llegado hasta ese punto. Morirá. Tal vez no de una manera buena y tranquila, pero la forma en que sucederá le brinda cierta dicha, algo así como cuando sientes que has encontrado el camino correcto, ese camino que siempre buscamos. Y mientras piensa en eso, su mente sigue perdiéndose, diluyéndose entre recuerdos difusos y añejos de una historia que encerró su vida en dos décadas de miseria, que acabarían en aquel lugar.

En ese diminuto lugar en el que hace frio, hay oscuridad y un silencio abrumador tan grande que puede escuchar el latido rítmico y ahogado de su corazón, aquel sonido se le asemeja a una respiración pausada, expectante, entre intervalos sopesados. Una respiración tan parecida a la del mounstro sombra. Su mente se sumerge en aquellos distorsionados momentos. Ahora puede conectarlos correctamente, enlazarlos del tal manera que pueden distinguirse como forman claramente una película en tonos que van desde el sepia al gris.

Los recuerdos que se mantuvieron suspendidos, bloqueados durante muchos años hasta que la tragedia lo alcanzó. Como siempre debió hacerlo, como terminó haciéndolo.

Desde que tuvo memoria recuerda haber vivido junto a su madre en un pequeño vecindario de los suburbios que colindaba con una enorme arboleda, había adorado vivir ahí, pues tenía un patio muy grande para jugar con la bicicleta que sus abuelos le regalaron en navidad a la edad de seis años. Nunca pudo hacer carreras con otros chicos, pues jamás había sido bueno para hacer migas, así que se pasaba tardes enteras jugando a ser un explorador espacial en un planeta remoto en donde solo existían árboles muy, muy grandes y verdes, siempre verdes, que hablaban de cosas misteriosas y tesoros escondidos más allá de sus límites. Zeke tenía una imaginación muy volátil, así que recrear todo esos escenarios que sofocaban su soledad infantil, había sido realmente fácil. Hubo ocasiones en que pensó en que hubiese sido hermoso quedar encerrado en aquella lejana fantasía. Pues el mundo real es sencillamente cruel. No recuerda exactamente como sucedió, posiblemente su imaginación había empezado a llegar muy lejos, tanto que pudo haberse metido en sus sueños y convertirlos en pesadillas, así pues una madrugada despertó con la sensación de que algo lo observaba desde algún rincón de su habitación. Era una presencia abrumadora, pero él no podía distinguirla entre las sombras que se creaban a través de la escaza luz que se filtraba desde las ventanas.

Él le llamó a aquella presencia el mounstro sombra. Tenía cerca de nueve años cuando el mounstro sombra empezó a atormentarlo.

El mounstro sombra venía del bosque, era como un borrón, un borrón muy grande que casi parecía llegar al techo, su tacto era frio y su voz era como miel goteante. Casi musical. Una tonada que recitaba cosas malas, cosas feas.

Zeke odiaba despertarse por las ganas de orinar, pues sabía que el mounstro sombra lo acechaba desde algún rincón oscuro de su habitación y siempre que lo encontraba despierto le murmuraba. Y esos sonidos se le quedaban pegados entre escalofríos. Porque el mounstro sombra decía en sus murmullos que quería comérselo. Comérselo como deseaba hacerlo con ratón. El mounstro sombra le dijo una vez que ratón y él tenían los mismos ojos.

Cuando cumplió los diez años, el mounstro sombra desapareció.

En aquel entonces su mente infantil a modo de escudo debió ocultar esos recuerdos, pues desde la última noche en que el mounstro sombra se fue diciendo que había capturado a ratón, no volvió a pensar en él hasta la calurosa tarde del verano de sus trece años cuando buscaba fotografías de su infancia en los albúmenes olvidados en el desván para un trabajo escolar. Encontró mucho material en un cajón polvoriento, algunas eran muy chistosas, otras vergonzosas, aunque le pareció extraño que las más viejas —de cuando era un bebé— fueron tomadas en un lugar que él no conocía. Le preguntó a su madre sobre aquello, ella permaneció en silencio durante un largo minuto hasta que al final hizo una mueca extraña y le respondió que aquel lugar fue su primer hogar, la casa de su padre, y le señaló con el dedo esquinas y bordes de varias fotografías, en ellas siempre había un hombre de anteojos que apenas podía distinguirse pues en cada una de las instantáneas aparecía bastante alejado que a veces parecían un manchón distorsionado. Aquel hombre era su padre. Ella dijo que había muerto cuando él tenía tres años y que había sido tanta su tristeza que por eso se cambiaron de casa.

Cuatro años más tarde, en el invierno en que cumplió diecisiete habría de descubrir que su madre había mentido y el mounstro sombra no había sido producto de su imaginación. Lo supo cuando conoció a la chica del último cuarto en el pasillo 10-4 del sanatorio mental de Trost. El lugar en que había quedado encerrado luego de que lo encontraran llorando abrazado a un tanque de basura pública, en donde su madre había quedado reducida a trozos en tres bolsas negras.

Ahora sabe que el mounstro sombra fue el culpable.

La chica del último cuarto se llamaba Kuchel Ackerman. Era ciega y el personal y los demás habitantes de aquel lugar le tenían un miedo irracional. Decían que era una bruja, que podía verte a pesar de que sus ojos estuviesen vaciados por el glaucoma.

Kuchel fue su única amiga. Y secretamente él la amó.

El tiempo que compartió con ella es como una maraña de palabras e imágenes manchadas de un color tan negro como las plumas de un cuervo, Zeke solía compararlo también con un agujero negro. Misterioso, inentendible. Tal vez lo único nítido de aquellos años, era la repetición de que ella conocía al mounstro sombra, pues el mounstro sombra la había encerrado allí cuando le robó a ratón.

Ratón no era un animalillo de esos que viven en las casas o en los campos y suelen asaltar las alacenas en las noches. Ratón era el sobrenombre de una chica. Una chica que se llamaba Carla y que desapareció una noche a la edad de los siete años. En aquel entonces él tenía diez años.

Kuchel no solía hablar mucho, pero las veces que lo hacía era sobre ratón y ella en sus días de kínder, de las noches de pijamadas y su amistad sostenida por cartas después de fueron separadas, porque los padres de Carla se la llevaron otra ciudad cuando la empresa en que trabajaban se trasladó. Kuchel también mencionaba a alguien además de ratón, ella le llamaba Mo-mo. Mo-mo había sido el medio en como el mounstro sombra había conocido a ratón. Mo-mo que había sido enviado a una dirección equivocada, con la fotografía de las primeras vacaciones de ratón lejos de ella.

Mo-mo era un muñeco que ellas habían creado como símbolo del cariño que se sentían. Y la conexión que las mantuvo unidas más allá de su primera vida.

Lo primero que Zeke conoció de Mo-mo fue un botón que hacía de ojo de aquel muñeco. Extrañamente a él le pareció que aquel objeto era el ojo de alguien vivo. Podría jurar que alguna que otra vez, después de verle fijamente durante un largo minuto, el ojo de Mo-mo le daba guiños.

Hubo de ser aquel botón el sello de promesa que se llevará la noche que escapó del sanatorio en el otoño de sus veintitrés años. La noche cuando Kuchel 'murió' en medio de un charco de sangre después de dar a luz a un niño tan idéntico a ella y que llevaba su sangre. Una criatura que no vería si no después de siete años, los mismos siete años en que su vida se hundió en interminables noches y días de angustiante búsqueda de ratón. Al final de todo, logró encontrarle. Pero ya no era el ratón de Kuchel, ahora decía llamarse Eren, y en su mente y corazón los recuerdos de ella habían sido borrados por los años de encierro junto a un anciano horripilante que él reconoció como al hombre de figura borrosa en las fotografías que había encontrado una década atrás en el hogar que compartió con su madre.

A pesar de aquel ligero contratiempo que llevaba consigo aquella amnesia, logró persuadirlo para que escapara con él, al fin y al cabo le dijo, eran hermanos. Extrañamente él nunca llegó a querer a Eren como tal, simplemente se esmero en cuidarlo, consentirlo y protegerlo porque deseaba entregarlo intacto a como lo había prometido. Y lo cumplió. Hasta en aquel detalle.

Y ahora estaba ahí, encerrado dentro de un ataúd, con su sangre manando sobre el par de cuerpecitos a los que está enrollado como si de una enredadera se tratase. Aquel par de personitas que cuando él dé su último suspiro, abrirán los ojos para ir a cobrar una venganza que les costó una vida completar.

La última visión que Zeke tiene antes de unas manos suaves le arrebaten de su lado aquellas dos seres que marcaron su vida, es la de un cielo estrellado medio oculto entre el ramaje de árboles enormes que se mecen al compás del viento frio. Una sonrisa empieza a nacer en sus labios al verlos. Pues esos árboles son del mismo bosque en donde tuvo los únicos años felices en su vida. Los años en que el amor de su madre construyó muros que lo mantuvieron a salvo tanto física como psicológicamente. El recuerdo de su madre se diluye junto a la de aquella mañana cuando jugó con Eren a 'los secretos netos', en esa ocasión ambos cumplieron con revelar la identidad del mounstro más espantoso que su mente llegará a crear. Él dibujó un borrón enorme, una mancha oscura entre medio de dos líneas que creaban bordes. Eren trazó entre líneas espesas, un hombre de lentes que sostenía entre sus manos a una niña. En aquel momento, Zeke supo que podía afirmar con franca certeza que el mounstro sombra era su padre.

 **[Fin]**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Bien. Sí, este es final. Como vieron es como una cronología de eventos que llevaron y enlazaron en algún momento a 'Levi' y a 'Eren', y las partes ocultas de ellos. Si a este punto no logran entender muy bien la trama, me gustaría mucho releyeran todo desde el principio de corrido y si aún así no logran entenderlo, podéis preguntármelo en un review, yo os contestaré con gusto. Pero si la habéis entendido al clavo leyenda está parte, también me gustaría que me lo contaran, y me dijeran que les ha parecido todo este asunto.

Debo agradecerles a todas aquellas que me acompañaron en este viaje, fueron mi aliento para continuarlo, pues es algo complejo y está hecho medido a lo milimétrico, fue difícil para mi, mucho más por el tema que aborda. En verdad les agradezco.

Les dejo aquí, unos datos aclaratorios de este capítulo antes de despedirme:

1-. Quien sacó a Eren y Levi del ataúd fue Uri —Papá Uri también guardaba sus secretos. En algún momento pensé hacer de Uri el epílogo, pero nahh—, por ende es él quien sonríe siniestramente en el capitulo anterior.

2-. Eren y Levi nunca existieron, en realidad solo eran cuerpos nacidos para albergar nuevamente a Kuchel y Carla.

3-. Kuchel y Carla eran las verdaderas protagonistas de esta historia. Si, esto era un Yuri vuelto Yaoi.

4-. La gente tenía razón, Kuchel era una bruja, pues le dio a Zeke todas las indicaciones para que realizará el ritual del despertar llegado el momento y ella pudiera cobrar venganza. Además Mo-mo fue una idea de ella, y este era un muñeco vudú que le permitía a Kuchel ver a través de los ojos de botón. Tristemente el otro ojo estaba en el muñeco que llegó a la casa del mounstro sombra –Grisha– y Kuchel vio de primera mano todo lo que le hizo a Carla durante 10 años y luego a Eren durante otros 7 años.

Nuevamente les agradezco por haber estado aquí.

Con amor

Charly*


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer |** ©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama. La trama de este Fic pertenece a ©Coorp. CharlyLand. Creación sin fines de lucro sólo recreativos.

 **Advertencia |** AU. BL. Riren. Shota inverso. Lemon.

 **Notas|** Este drabble pertenece a la Convocatoria del mes de marzo de #DictaduraRiren.

 **A |** A todas las personitas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer lo anterior así como este último tramo. Muchas gracias. Inmensas gracias.

 **&** Palabras: **1600**

Al Fic.

* * *

 **Ratones de ojos saltones**

 **.**

* * *

Uri es como el niño que es hombre, un metro cincuenta y cinco, ojos azules de cielo, brazos delgados, rotos, imposibilitados de brindarle calor o consuelo. Tuvo una hermana que perdió, un sobrino que sacrificó y una venganza en la que dejó su alma. Tal vez por eso no puede dar amor. Está vacío, hueco. Es que él es ese tipo de personas que parece buena pero no lo es. De los que fingen entregar todo, pero solo quitan. Aquella debe ser la razón por lo que los sentimientos nobles le parecen tan repugnantes.

En verdad los odia. Es que para él, el mundo es un lugar odioso, gobernado por seres hipócritas, mezquinos y viles. Desgraciadamente él también es humano, y entonces el odio descomunal hacia sí mismo se vuelve un mounstro que lo come y lo bebé, entre recuerdos amargos y pesadillas tan nítidas que amanece bañado en lágrimas, en un llanto escandaloso que su amante consume entre abrazos bruscos, besos hambrientos y caricias dolorosas.

Su amante que se llama Kenny. Ese Kenny que trató de crear un mundo nuevo para él, para lo que ama, esa persona que teme y se traga su temor para continuar adelante.

Uri desearía odiar a Kenny por su ingenuidad y su torpe optimismo. Pero no puede. Porque el amor bruto de Kenny calla sus mounstros y manda a naufragar en un barco destartalado todas sus tragedias. Y así, mientras Kenny lo besa bien profundo, la lengua acariciándole el paladar y sus grandes manos estrujándole por todas partes, Uri desea amar a Kenny…desea haberlo conocido antes, mucho antes, en la época en que su mente y su cuerpo destrozado no conocían la palabra _violación_.

Aquella época en que la inocencia lo hizo caer en las manos de un mounstro con disfraz de _humano_.

Un mounstro que conoció entre los globos flotantes de un festival con olor a manzanas acaramelas, palomitas de maíz y lucecitas brillantes, chispeantes.

El mounstro le ofreció un pescadito dulce mientras le decía que era bonito. Bonito como un sol en el enorme cielo de los cálidos veranos, su hermana a su lado, con sus delgados dedos sosteniendo los suyos había sonreído enternecida. Y el mounstro había imitado su sonrisa. Fue así que empezó. Jamás espero volver a verle, pero hay encuentros casuales que marcan los destinos. Lo supo la tarde que el mounstro con sonrisa robada había llegado de la mano de su hermana. Al principio sus padres se habían opuesto, y el desearía lo hubieran hecho por siempre, lastimosamente cedieron.

El mounstro era un doctor, de buena familia, con mucha plata. A sus padres, aquella plata los convenció, además de las palabras dulces y sonrisas robadas que aquel mounstro les mostró. Al principio a Uri también le agradó, era tannnn bueno. Ahora se da cuenta de su error. Todo tiene un precio. Debió alejarse, negarse a sus obsequios, a sus manos acariciando 'por accidente' sus piernitas, a sus besos con sabor a bombón dejados 'sin intención' sobre su boca.

Pero cuando trató de escapar, cuando todo le pareció tan mal, ya no pudo escapar. El mounstro no solo había robado la sonrisa de su hermana, también lo había hecho con el corazón de sus padres. Nadie le creería. Tuvo que tragarse todo. Su corazón se llenó de mordiscos, su cuerpo se manchó con horrendas marcas de manos que viajaron arrebatándole todo y su mente se hundió en terrores avasalladores, tan insostenibles que se volvió evidente. De verdad era muy tarde.

Con los ojos llorosos, las palabras de culpabilidad atragantadas y el temor contagiado, sus padres acabaron por 'salvarlo', llevándose consigo el corazón de su hermana en una marejada de temores que mantuvieron ignorante del peligro a una criatura que sufrió las consecuencias de una manera más aterradora, mucho más tarde, mucho más dolorosa.

Uri deseó haber sido más fuerte, soportar más, aguantar por siempre con tal de no ver su llanto en otros ojos. Pero en ese entonces era un niño, un niño débil consumido por el miedo, un miedo que se volvió odio. Y ese odio en algo más peligroso, algo tan virulento que después acabó hasta consigo mismo.

Las lágrimas y el cuerpo tembloroso de Kenny al contemplar a su pequeño mocoso se lo recuerdan. Y Uri puede jurar que casi siente que le duele.

Hubo un tiempo en que Uri dejó todo en el silencio, aparentando continuar, con la sonrisa medio rota ocultando la sangre que se escurría de sus oídos, y la tristeza nauseabunda en sus ojos. Pero el _mounstro_ volvió. En las sombras, susurrando sus palabras goteantes de miel, repugnante y corrosiva miel, con los ojos lejos de él. En una criatura más pequeña, tan pequeña como lo había sido él cuando el mounstro lo había despedazado. Pero tal vez el peso de la sangre o los retorcidos designios del mundo desviaron aquel suceso, tan solo un poco, porque la desgracia llegó de otra manera.

Uri habría de recordarlo por siempre, esa noche. Esa maldita noche.

Durante años, el temor había sido quien habitara consigo, alejándolo del mundo, de todo. Pero entonces había llegado alguien que a pesar de todo quiso algo bueno, algo dulce con él. Se llamaba Hanji, era alguien más o menos pirada a sus ojos. Un huracán de sentimientos optimistas que prometían su redención. O al menos la permisividad de tener una amistad, una compañía en el camino tortuoso de los años. Hanji gustaba de invitarle a muchos lugares, pero él siempre había declinado cada una de ellas, hasta que su hermana insistió en que aceptará. Una noche de cine, unas horas pérdidas viendo una película cómica había sido la única invitación que llegó a tomar.

Porque el mounstro siempre lo había estado vigilando, no lo había olvidado, siempre había estado allí, esperando, esperando. Aquel mounstro que era celoso, posesivo y rencoroso se llevó a su amiga en un chirrido espantoso de neumáticos y el sonido de un alarido que se extendió por minutos interminables hasta que Uri vio nacer ese odio en su pecho mientras los ojos de Hanji se apagaban y su celular timbraba para anunciarle que su hermana había sido encontrada en un depósito de basura pública.

Algo se quebró dentro de él. Su ira lo había movido, en medio del frio nocturno, con el corazón desbocado, los terrores bullendo como petróleo espeso e hirviente, convirtiéndose, mutando. Lo había alcanzado, había entrado en el oscuro lugar en donde ahora habitaba, entre el olor a moho, humedad y llanto. Lo que encontró ahí lo dejó paralizado. La imagen vivida de su experiencia puesta frente a él como un espejo diabólico, pudo con su ser.

Su espejo era pequeña, de piel canela, amoratada y ojos dorados, aguados, tambaleantes. Parecía un ratoncito. Un ratoncito que apretaba con desesperación un feo muñeco al que le hacía falta un ojo.

El odio volvió a ser miedo, y trató de salvarla, salvarse a través de ella. Pero el mounstro de sonrisa robada le recordó que solo seguía siendo un niño, un niño débil con un odio descomunal hacía él, hacia todo el mundo, hacia sí mismo.

Terminó en un agujero, llorando con amargura, con la ropa suelta, ensuciada con sus lamentos y el hambre del mounstro. Arrastrándose había salido de ahí, hipando hasta que la garganta le ardió y la visión se le volvió borrosa. Pero la determinación y el deseo de venganza se habían incrustado como un hierro ardiente en su interior.

Habían sido la mueca de desesperación, los alaridos que ocultaban temor y los ojos fúricos los que le dieron la clave.

El mounstro estaba enamorado, enloquecido por aquella criatura.

Y ella sería la caída del mounstro.

«El amor es destructivo»

Muchos años después vería la magnitud de aquello. Aunque primero habría de hundirse en el fango de las tragedias colectivas, deshilachadas y unidas en el juego desidioso de la vida horrible y asquerosa en un mundo desgraciado que acaba con todo lo bueno y lo diferente. La existencia de Kuchel Ackerman era una prueba de ello. Pero eran las personas como ellas las que lograban que ese mundo se equilibrara. A base de sangre y dolor.

Y si la vida es horrible y asquerosa, el destinado es un maldito ente retorcido y cruel.

Ese ente que puso todo para que él terminará transformado en el ser hipócrita y manipulador que ahora besa y gime el nombre de Kenny para apaciguar el mar escabroso que yace dentro de aquel hombre que se volvió el único sostén de su existencia. Tal vez debería pedirle disculpas por hacer su vida miserable, pero no se arrepiente de nada.

Entonces aquel pensamiento vuelve con fuerza a él.

«Todo tiene un precio»

El amor, la felicidad, la redención, las bonitas mañanas y los dulces abrazos, todo se debe pagar. De una manera retorcidamente cruel.

Kenny ya lo ha pagado. El suyo fue pagado mucho antes de obtener lo deseado. Y los mocosos allá abajo, metidos en la tina repleta de agua teñida en rojo que se besan con desenfreno, también lo han hecho ya.

Una oscura felicidad les espera. Así sea en ese mundo que él tanto odia. Pues ahora toca la recompensa y él se encargará de terminar de saldar esas deudas. Para así al menos alcanzar un poco de paz, aunque sea algo tontamente ilusoria, porque simplemente el pasado no se puede borrar y las cicatrices siempre quedaran como un doloroso recordatorio de lo que ya no está.

Uri aprieta con brazos y piernas el cuerpo de Kenny que lo embiste con rudeza mientras derrama sus lágrimas sobre sus mejillas. Uri lo ve, lo besa y habla con voz dulce dándole a él la mentira en que basaran su vida para continuar.

—Gracias por quedarte. Por favor sálvanos.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Conozcan a la mente maestra detrás del plan de Kuchel y Zeke para reacomodar las cosas y que ratón pueda estar con su amor. Así es señoritas, este es Uri Reiss, el niño que se quedó sin nada y se volvió un ser malo.

Saben, creo que muchas se quedaron con sus ojitos cuadrados por toda la trama. Para aligerar las cositas y dejar todo terminado, les diré de qué iba la historia:

Este Fic siempre fue la historia de un pedófilo que arruinó la vida de muchos infantes, solo que la historia está contada por la boca de las víctimas, no del victimario y de las acciones rudas que conllevan los deseos obscenos y acciones enfermas de él. Tan solo describía los sentimientos. Perdonen si siempre les enredé. La temática era difícil, espinosa. Y no quería avasallarles contando algo así. Solo imagínenselo, hubiese sido doloroso para ustedes también.

Ciertamente, solo agregué lo sobrenatural como una implicancia de cómo hasta qué punto nuestros sentimientos pueden llegar a sobrepasar cualquier barrera. Supongo que ustedes interpretan bien eso, díganme que hubieran sentido al estar en la piel de Carla o Uri. ¿No hubiese deseado cobrar los horrores que les hicieron, así les hubiese costado su propia vida? ¿No hubiesen hecho lo mismo que Kuchel al tener que soportar que la persona amada haya sido destrozada así?

Decidme, ahora entendéis porque estaba tan enredado. Decidme en un pequeño review si no comprenden las situaciones, y si es así que pensáis de todo esto.

Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo.

Y antes de despedirme, deseo dejarles esto:

«A vosotras amorosas lectoras que sois madres y protegéis con vuestros cálidos brazos a sus amados vástagos, tened cuidado, los mounstros no habitan bajo la cama o en el armario, los mounstros están ahí, en la piel de un desconocido o al otro lado de la calle o en vuestra casa, durmiendo a su lado. Sed precavidas con las sonrisas y los llantos de sus hijos, las terribles verdades a veces se ocultan detrás de lo evidente»

Mis disculpas por todo, si he fallado en algo y así mismo mis infinitos agradecimientos por siempre prestar atenciones a mis cosas que a veces no parecen tener pies y cabezas. Gracias por atender este pajarillo perdido.

PD: Mo-mo no solo era un adorno. Ese muñeco degenerado después de Grisha también es el más villano

Con amor

Charly*


End file.
